


Easy Prey

by Kiara_Pyrenei



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Amputation, Ben has very low self esteem and no sense of self preservation, Gore, Guro, Hux is Not Nice, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, Vivisection, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiara_Pyrenei/pseuds/Kiara_Pyrenei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben lets himself get picked up in a bar, thinking that he might just have found his dream man. Unfortunately for him, what he really found is far, far worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I was inspired by the fics written for the Guro challenge; however, I might continue this at a later date just for my own amusement. I have ideas for at least three more chapters, possibly more. Maybe if people like this bit, I'll write more? Who knows.

Ben’s night wasn’t supposed to go like this.

He had been out at a club after work with Rey and a couple of her friends, dragged away from the beckoning comfort of his dark, cozy room and his computer. He hadn’t wanted to come, but he also hadn’t wanted to see Rey upset, so there he was, nursing his third drink and staring at the rest of the patrons, uncomfortable, out of place, and settling in to spend the rest of the night like that.

That’s when Ben saw _him._

He was sitting at the end of the bar, not talking to anyone, not drinking. He was older than Ben, sophisticated looking and fashionable, with bright red hair and piercing blue eyes. Gorgeous like a GQ model.

Completely out of his league.

But then to Ben’s extreme surprise, their eyes met, and the man _smiled_. Got up out of his seat and started walking his way, coming to _talk to him._ This guy could have chatted up anyone in this club and he’d chosen _Ben._

He should have known there was something wrong then.

 

* * *

 

He woke slowly, his brain fighting for every bit of consciousness. He felt... kind of fuzzy. His mouth tasted bad. Something was _wrong._ He groaned, trying to piece together why he felt like shit. Hung over, maybe? He remembered being at a bar, but he didn’t remember going home. God, he must have went overboard, he never drank that much.

 _I’ll have to ask Rey what happened, and isn’t that embarrassing,_ he thought to himself as he tried to roll out of bed.

Tried, and found himself pinned, wrists and ankles chained to the corners of unforgiving steel table. His ripped up jeans and his jacket were missing, leaving him shivering against the cold metal in only his boxers and his tank top.

 _This isn’t my bed,_ he thought, stupidly. Whatever he was going to think next was interrupted when a voice cut through the fog of his mind.

“Good morning, Ben.”

Things came back to him in a rush. The club, the redhead.

_Hux._

They had talked for what felt like hours, with Hux buying him drinks, until finally the man had leaned in close, his breath hot on Ben’s neck.

 _Come home with me,_ he’d whispered. Ben had spent an awkward moment caught between disbelief that this man had even given him the time of day, and a tenuous but increasing confidence spurred on by Hux staring at him like he was the only one in the room, laughing at all his dumb jokes.

He’d said yes.

_It was too good to be true._

He should have known, should have figured it out. No one like Hux would ever really be interested in someone like him.

But no, Ben had been so easily plied with cheap flattery and expensive drinks, distracted by a pretty face and lustful promises.

_I’m a gullible idiot._

The thought made his eyes sting with tears.

And now he was here, in a basement, clean and sterile looking but horribly ominous, dark except for the one light directly above him. Hux materialized out of the darkness beside him, looming over him. His smile was sharp and devoid of kindness.

_I’m going to die._

The thought hit him like a sucker punch, knocking the wind out of him. It repeated in his head like a mantra as he watched Hux pull up a rolling tray of what looked like medical tools.

_I’m going to die._

_I’m actually going to fucking **die**._

It was impossibly strange to think about. By the time Hux had those... implements, whatever they were, arranged to his satisfaction, Ben felt like he was having an out of body experience. It seemed like this couldn’t be real and yet he knew it was.

“How are you feeling?” Hux asked him, his tone light and far too casual for the situation. Ben could only huff out a shaky semblance of a laugh in response. How was he _feeling?_ That was a fucking joke, right?

Hux certainly seemed to think it was funny, at least. He laughed, a bright and cold sound, and Ben shivered.

“Are you going to kill me?” Ben asked, his voice shaky but resigned. He wanted to hear it out loud, to confirm, but he already knew the answer, knew he couldn’t change it. If there were seven stages of grief, he’d already gone through them at lightning speed and settled on acceptance.

Hux, pulling on surgical gloves now, laughed again.

“Yes, of course I am,” he said, as if talking to a particularly slow child. “I would have thought that would be obvious by now.”

Ben didn’t know what to say to that. He let his head fall back against the cool steel, staring at the ceiling silently.

 _So this is how my life ends,_ he thought dispassionately. Fitting, really. He could see the headline now.

_Stupid asshole tries to get laid, ends up murdered._

That seemed about right. He couldn’t even bring himself to be angry at Hux for this. It was just Ben’s lot in life. Maybe it had always been his lot in life. Maybe he had always been destined to die this way, here in this creepy basement. Truthfully, he wouldn’t miss his life; in the end, the only thing he would regret is that it would upset Rey.

God, she must be terrified for him by now.

“But don’t worry,” Hux continued, “I’m not going to kill you for a while yet.” He leaned over Ben’s prone form, reaching out to tuck a piece of dark hair behind a prominent ear. The gesture was almost affectionate, and Ben shuddered.

“I have _plans_ for you.”

Ben wasn’t sure whether that was better or worse than dying now. Probably worse, if he had to guess. But it wasn’t like there was anything he could do about it.

“First things first, I can’t have you doing anything silly like trying to _escape,”_ Hux said, opening a bottle of antiseptic and slathering it on one leg with gloved hands. “So I’m going to that temptation away from you.”

“More accurately, I’m going to take your _legs_ away from you.”

“I’m not going to try to escape,” Ben whispered. It was true, he couldn’t even conceive of an escape attempt. He simply didn’t have the will to try.

“I’m afraid I’m going to do it anyways,” Hux said, not pausing at all in his preparations.

Ben thought he might have whimpered, because Hux made a gentle shushing sound, running a hand over his cheek.

“A-are you... going to put me under or... something?” Ben asked, voice shaking harder now. _Please,_ he thought, _please give me something._ He was already accepting his inevitable death, but pain still scared him. He was trembling in his bonds, watching his captor pick up a scalpel in one elegant hand.

Hux shook his head. “Unfortunately not, Ben. I’m not a licensed anesthesiologist. Wouldn’t want to do something wrong and _hurt_ you, now would I.”

So he said, but the vicious, pleased glint in his cold eyes gave him away.

Hux wanted to hurt him very much.

There was nothing Ben could do to stop him.

And so he laid there helplessly as the scalpel dug into his thigh just above his knee, parting the skin in a neat red line under Hux’s steady hand.

Then everything was pain.

Ben writhed on the table, tugging at his restraints as Hux cut through skin and muscle, pulling them back from underlying bone. He was screaming, tears running down his face. Hux simply ignored his thrashing and kept working, hands steady, moving through flesh with practiced ease.

The world blurred with pain, and Ben barely registered when Hux set down the scalpel and picked up a bone saw until it was digging into him, pain ratcheting up further than he even thought possible. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t take it. His vision went black, and long moments later when he woke, Hux was pulling his leg away from the rest of him, staring at it with a kind of reverence.

It was surreal.

Ben was beyond pain, beyond screaming, and so he simply stared with eyes wide though the hair slicked to his forehead with sweat, in shock as he looked at what was left of his leg. Watched Hux pick his leg up off the table and _hold it in his hand_ to set it aside, and _fuck_ that was _wrong._ It made him sick to his stomach.

_It’s gone. It’s really... gone. Fuck, fuck._

Meanwhile, Hux smiled down at him, pleased and sated as his fingers worked over the stump of Ben’s leg, stitching quickly.

“You did very well, Ben,” Hux said gently as he finished up, setting the needle down and stroking a hand over the bumpy line of stitching. “You were so _good_ , I’m so glad I picked you.” The approval and arousal was so clear in his voice that it made Ben shudder, pleased with the praise despite the _fucked up awfulness_ of this situation. He hated it, but he couldn’t help it; the thought of Hux being pleased with him, _choosing_ him over everyone else... it made him feel warm, wanted.

Hux set his stump of a leg gently back on the table.

And picked up the other one.

 

“Oh yes, we’re going to have _so much fun_ together, Ben Solo”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Every time Ben woke up, it took him less time to remember where he was.

Slowly, his disorientation and panic upon waking had turned into a kind of dull acceptance. The neat, even stitches on what was left of his legs had faded from oozing and bleeding to just unbearably itchy as they healed, and the memory of his soft bed in his small apartment had faded as well. Now there was just... this. An old mattress covered in stains that he tried not to think too hard about, a chain around his neck fastened to a pipe in the wall, and pain.

He didn't even know how long it had been. Days, certainly. Weeks, probably? There weren’t any windows in the basement, so he wasn’t sure; his only uncertain method of keeping track of track of time was by taking inventory of his wounds, the new scars across his skin. The nasty healing stitches where his thumbs used to be, another victim of Hux’s determination that he not be able to escape. The deep cut down the middle of his chest that made him remember Hux splitting the skin, cutting some design he couldn’t see into the bone of his sternum. Smaller cuts all over, the events that caused them blurring together until he couldn’t even remember them individually, until they were just a litany of pain and Hux’s sharp smiles.

All of them were in various stages of healing, and Ben scratched at the uncomfortable stitching that pulled as he sat up, groaning. He was hungry, thirsty, and felt filthy. He was actually almost hoping that Hux would show up soon, because at least he’d get food, and a bath. Besides, it wasn’t like he could avoid the pain for long, so it was best to get it over with.... right? Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad today.

As if triggered by his thoughts, the heavy door at the top of the stairs creaked open slowly, and Hux stepped through, carrying a tray of food. _Breakfast food,_ Ben thought numbly, trying to ignore the way his body had suddenly started shaking, _So it’s morning, out there._

“Hello, Ben,” Hux said with a smile as he descended the stairs, his tone light and almost affectionate. Ben looked down at the ground and tried to keep his teeth from chattering.

Hux set the tray of food down, kneeling down in front of him and running elegant fingers brusquely over the stitches holding together the stumps of his legs, checking how they were healing, and then moving on to the rest of his wounds. Whatever he found he seemed to be pleased with, and at his approving nod Ben released a tense breath; at least he wouldn’t be punished for ripping his stitches like he had been last time.

He tried to focus only on the current moment, on the taste of freshly cooked bacon and the surprisingly gentle touch of Hux’s fingers feeding it to him since he was unable to feed himself, but the specter of Hux’s plans for the day loomed in the back of his mind. By the time Hux set the tray aside he was nearly hyperventilating, his heart pounding so hard he barely heard Hux speak.

“Don’t worry,” Hux said, reaching out to stroke Ben’s cheek lightly, almost reassuringly, “You’ll be alright. I’m not going to kill you today. Not for a long time yet.”

Ben simply hunched in on himself further, saying nothing. The logical part of him wanted to just die and be done with this. After all, he wasn’t delusional enough to _really_ believe he’d be rescued, and what was there in this life he was living now that was worth holding on to? Nothing. But.... despite that, despite everything, there was still part of him that wanted to live. Part of him that was _comforted_ by the knowledge that he wouldn’t die today.

That small comfort was difficult to hold on to as Hux lifted him up, depositing him gently on the now-familiar metal table and strapped him down. The first few times he’d been on this table he had tried not to cry for as long as possible, but it was an exhausting and pointless effort in the end, and now he let the tears slip out of his eyes freely as he shivered on the cold table, chest heaving with his quiet sobs as he watched Hux pull up his tray of medical tools and start sanitizing a large area of his stomach.

“Why are you doing this?” Ben choked out, not sure if Hux would even answer him but suddenly, desperately wanting to know the answer. Hux was silent for a long moment, and Ben couldn’t tell if he was ignoring him or seriously considering the question.

“I suppose you’d like to hear some deep reasoning, problems in my childhood or some other past trauma I’m working though,” Hux said eventually, sounding amused, “But I’m afraid I can’t say there’s anything of the sort.”

“I just do it because I _want_ to, and because I _can._ ”

He set down the disinfectant and looked down at Ben with an unsettling smile.

“Isn’t that enough?”

Ben supposed it was. He couldn’t think of a response, and it was unbearable to continue to meet Hux’s cold stare, so he turned away without saying anything, closing his eyes and trying to ignore the finger tracing a line down his bare stomach.

He could hear metal clinking as Hux sorted through his tools, and then the hand pulled away and was replaced with sharp metal, the point pressing high up on his stomach. His breath hitched and he tensed up, his heartbeat pounding in his ears. He was trying desperately to think of anything but what was about to happen, but the fear was running out of control in his mind regardless, sending him into a choking sobbing panic.

“Ben."

He was so wrapped up in his own terror that he didn’t even react when Hux called his name, his teeth clenched and all his focus centered on the scalpel threatening to break skin.

 _“Ben,”_ Hux repeated, more insistent, running a hand softly over his cheek to get his attention, “Look at me, Ben.”

When Ben refused, the hand turned harsh, fingers fisting in his hair and wrenching his head back.

“I said _look at me._ ”

Ben complied, opening his eyes and staring up at Hux hesitantly, fearfully. The scalpel hadn’t moved an inch, still digging into his skin cruelly, but to his surprise the look on Hux’s face was.... gentle, indulgent, as he stared down at him. He had released his punishing grip, one hand now petting through his hair in an almost comforting gesture.

“It’s okay, Ben. You’re going to be okay,” Hux said, his voice sickly sweet, “Now... this is delicate work, so I’m going to need you to stay very still. It’s very important. Can you do that for me?”

Ben nodded shakily.

“Good boy.”

Hux’s smile was sharp but pleased, and Ben was so focused on the look of it that he didn’t notice that the scalpel had been pushed through skin until Hux started to drag it slowly downwards. It was so sharp that the pain didn’t register immediately, and for a surreal moment Ben just watched it move through skin and muscle numbly.

Then suddenly he could feel it.

“Ngh-”

Ben gasped through his teeth, clenched so hard he thought he might hurt himself.

He couldn’t stand to look anymore, couldn’t bear to see the deep red gash opening on his torso, but closing his eyes only made him focus even more on the pain, so instead he turned his head and stared at the wall, his breath coming in shallow pants.

“You’re doing so well,” Hux said approvingly as he set the scalpel aside, his hand moving over Ben’s bare stomach in a way that might have be pleasant if his thumb wasn’t dipping into the deep open wound, stroking gently over flesh that had never been touched before. Ben only whimpered in response, trying with every fiber of his being to ignore how _wrong_ it felt.

And then Hux hooked his thumbs into the wound and _spread it open,_ and Ben couldn’t possibly pretend to ignore it any longer. He screamed and thrashed, yanking himself free of the invading touch as he twisted in the straps holding him down, not caring if he hurt himself in the process.

He couldn’t do this. _He couldn’t._

 _“Please._ Please don’t -!”

Hux cut off his begging, grabbing a fistful of hair and yanking his head back harshly. The scalpel was back in his hand, and the sharp point was hovering barely an inch above his eye.

Ben froze.

“I told you to stay still,” Hux snarled, all pretense of kindness gone as he looked down at Ben with anger clear in his features. Ben sobbed and shook in his grip.

“I can’t. I can’t, I can’t, I _can’t..._ ”

Hux scowled in annoyance, bringing the scalpel closer until it was almost touching, until it was all Ben could see, until he couldn’t move at all for fear of it.

“I could dig this scalpel in right now. After all, there’s no reason I need you to have _both_ eyes. Is that what you want?”

“N-no, fuck. No!” Ben replied quickly, desperately.

“I thought not. In that case, _stay still,_ ” Hux snapped. “The next time you mess up my work, it will only make things _much_ worse for you. Is that understood?”

“Yes,” Ben breathed.

Hux smiled, his expression returning in a heartbeat to his normal look of sadistic affection and false kindness, like Ben’s infraction had never happened.

“Good boy,” he said, setting the scalpel back down and running his hands gently across the incision in Ben’s stomach. His thumb slipped slowly into the wound in a motion like a caress, followed quickly by the other, and Ben tensed, using every shred of concentration and willpower to keep himself still as Hux spread him open again.

He was shaking with the fear and the pain and the effort, but he didn’t move.

“Very good, Ben,” Hux whispered, sounding almost reverent as he looked down at Ben, _into_ him. Ben couldn’t see what he was looking at from his angle, but he was almost desperately grateful for that because he already felt like he was going to be sick at just the _thought_ of his muscle and fat and his _organs_ all open to the air and Hux’s gaze. He was crying again, if he ever stopped, and everything was out of focus, blurry. Half of him was hoping that he was about to pass out, but the other half was terrified that if he did Hux would be _angry._ He didn’t want to make Hux angry, he knew, but...

He couldn’t take much more of this.

As if he could read Ben’s mind, Hux bent down to press a comforting kiss to his forehead, gentle even as one hand slipped deeper into him.

“It’s alright, Ben,” Hux reassured him, “Not much longer now. Just one more thing I want to do. You can do this. I know you can.”

Hux’s voice was strangely soothing, and Ben found himself clinging to every word, desperate for any comfort at all.

_I can do this. Just one more thing, not much longer, I can do this. I can..._

And then Hux slipped his hand in fully, past skin and muscle and fat and he was _touching inside of him,_ running fingers over things that were never meant to be touched, and it was too much. _Too much_ , he couldn’t do this.

He screamed, the sounds echoing in the dark room, and through the tears in his eyes he could see Hux shudder in pleasure at the sound.

_Don’t move. Just don’t move and it will be over soon this is the last thing he wants with me not much longer I have to do this I have to..._

He was vaguely aware that he was still screaming as Hux pulled his hand out slowly, after what felt like an eternity but must have actually been less than a minute. Everything was strangely disconnected, fuzzy, and he could barely make sense of it. His breathing was harsh, erratic, and his pulse thundered in his ears. Hux was starting to stitch him up, and his screams petered out into small whimpers at each prick of the needle, his throat too sore to do anything else.

“There we go, Ben. All done. See, I knew you could do it. You were so very good. My gorgeous boy, that was _wonderful._ ”

Ben could hear Hux speaking to him, but his brain could barely parse the meaning behind the words, and responding was completely beyond him. Instead he just laid there, limp and dazed and still crying, as Hux unstrapped him, hauling him bodily off the table and setting him down with surprising care on the now-familiar mattress that served as his bed.

Strangely, instead of simply leaving him there like he always had before, Hux sat down next to him, pulling him into his lap and running his fingers through Ben’s dark hair in an affectionate gesture. Part of Ben’s foggy mind was telling him that he should be concerned about this, that it was some sort of trap, that he should be pulling away, but....

He was so _tired._ And scared. Hux had hurt him so badly and yet... despite that, he was so warm under Ben’s cheek, and the hand in his hair was so comforting. He found himself curling closer without realizing it, his tears soaking into Hux’s expensive looking pants.

Before he could make any sort of decision about what to do, he was fast asleep in Hux’s lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look I guess I'm still doing this fic! I have a plan for 6 chapters total, but I work slow so we'll see if i get there. There is one chapter that i'm not sure what i'm going to do with so if you have kinks you wanna see in here feel free to suggest them!
> 
> As always, I LOVE when people talk to me so feel free to hit me up on my tumblr @currentlykyluxtrash :D


End file.
